Generally, a volumetric display refers to a graphical display device that forms a visual representation of an object in three physical dimensions, as opposed to the planar image of traditional screens that simulate depth through a number of different visual effects. Typically, volumetric displays create a 3D image via the emission, scattering, or relaying of illumination from regions in (x,y,z) space.
Conventional volumetric display architecture has upconversion particles suspended within a display volume and two projectors that project the light from two lasers onto the particles. A typical projector consists of a digital micro-mirror device (“DMD”) array. Typically, the laser in the conventional system illuminates an entire DMD array, but only few columns of the array are enabled to form a 3D image. Conventional volumetric display architecture is very inefficient, because a lot of laser light is wasted.
Further, because a lot of laser power is unused, to increase the quality of a 3D image in the conventional volumetric display systems higher laser power needs to be used increasing the cost of the system.
Additionally, the conventional volumetric display systems are limited by a laser power. Increasing the laser power may damage the display volume with the particles. An example of a conventional volumetric display system is described in the article, authored by Hakki Refai, entitled “Static Volumetric Three-Dimensional Display”, Journal of Display Technology, vol. 5, No. 10, October 2009, pages 391-397. FIG. 4 in that article shows the use of two digital light projection systems to create the volumetric image.